Burn with me
by angelic-bookworm
Summary: TVD's fic with an OC and Klaus. Of all the feelings, love is the one that crosses the centuries but does Calla still feels anything for him despite the fact that he killed her sister? Would she be able to choose between her sister's revenge and the love of her life? Calla is the only vaampire on Earth that kept her powers of with and she was disaccated by witches instead of Silas.
1. Chapter 1: Awake

**Hi everybody, it's my fanfiction so please be indulgent and don't mind the orthographic mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I hope you'll like it… **

_First chapter_

She has waited so many years for someone to come and set free from this damn spell. She was even willing to forget about her revenge, take the cure and live a happy life as a human; Calla was keeping telling that to herself, every second, every minutes of her long yet not ending sleep.

People kept coming there and loosing blood, she used it to keep the notion of time, drawing memories from their mind. And then, one day, some guy named Shane came. He thought she was the first immortal that ever existed, Silas. Calla took this opportunity to be completely released and decided to manipulate him, sending him visions of his dead wife, making him believe that if he did as he was told, "Silas" (actually her) could revive his beloved wife and their child.

He did great; he even brought a Bennett witch and one of the descendants of her creation. But what Calla saw in the mind of this witch froze her heart and feelings to turn her into a revengeful beast that seeks for blood and destruction, just like eight centuries ago. It seemed that Niklaus would haunt her even in her best moments.

The witch and the boy entered the tomb, they were trying to take the cure from her desiccated hands but her hold on it was too strong. Calla slowly began to absorb their supernatural energy until they collapsed. While Calla was regaining her powers and slowly awakening, she heard a girl enter the tomb and flee with her cure. How dares she… Calla had two missions set on her mind: first getting her cure back and after ending Niklaus' existence.

* * *

**In my story Jeremy isn't dead and Calla didn't drink his blood to revive but Katherine is still running with the cure. Shane still commits the sacrifices thinking that "Silas" (actually Calla) needed it and Bonnie is still on the dark side of the strength with "expression", thanks to Shane.**

**Calla is an OC and she has a bond with Klaus, and it's not only hate that links her to him…*wink* *wink*.**

**Please review, it is the first chapter so it is a bit boring (That's why it is so short) but next chapters will be more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gateway

**Here is the second Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries although I'd like to**

_Chapter two_

"Did you find her" Elena asked Damon on the phone

"Not yet but, I'll keep searching and trying not to meet our favorite creepy immortal", Damon answered

"Ok. Just…just be careful, you don't know what he looks like "

After that the vampire hung up and looked around him; he was surrounded by a dark forest that covered a rather big part of the island.

He was making his way through the trees, shouting "Bonnie! Where are you?" when he was suddenly pinned on the nearest tree by a dark skinned girl that didn't seem to come from this time, she wore a gold armor that didn't covered her belly and her legs, her long dark hair was held into a ponytail that reached her waist and her deep brown eyes were staring into his own as if she was trying to see if he was dangerous or not.

She held a long golden sword against his neck and she pushed it even more on his flesh "who are? Where is my cure? Who took it?" she asked

"So many questions... maybe I could answer it but since you're trying to chop my head, I don't know why I should", he hissed.

The girl smirked and released him, "you must a vampire; only vampires are as cocky as you are"

"I'd rather say realistic but you can interpret my words as you like" he said "it doesn't rea_"

He was cut by the girl that threatened him with her sword that was as long as his legs, "I asked you a few questions and I think you should answer if you care about your life"

She was no longer smirking, instead there was a hard look on her face. He evaluated the situation, Silas was supposed to be a man but actually, no one has ever seen his face…could this girl be Silas? This fact didn't stick with the story with Quetsya and their 'ô great love'. He was thinking fast, not knowing what to do but he wasn't fast enough for the girl that was losing her patience. She sighed of boredom, flashed before him, broke his neck and was ready to end him when she heard a noise in the woods.

* * *

At first, Calla was surprised to see the witch still alive, she had drained almost every bit of magical energy she had in her; then she realized that this witch used expression and will help her to get out of this forsaken little island, find her cure and Niklaus.

Bonnie stared her then eyed the vampire at her feet. She budged, ready to attack Calla but fell on her knees, too weak to stand up.

"You did this to me" she said glaring at Calla who smirked, "don't see anything personal here, Darling, I needed a witch and a hunter to wake up. Unfortunately, you were the one who were chosen by destiny. Speaking of hunters, where is the one that were with you? Since you're alive I believed he is too". Hearing that the girl moved, blocking the way through the woods.

It made Calla smile, "I won't do anything bad to him" she said softly"I can heal him if you wan_"

"I'll do it myself"

"with what?" Calla scoffed, " A piece of timber that you'll turn into a magic wand? Don't be ludicrous, Darling! Expression gave you enough power to survive and to partially heal him but he's dying and you can't heal him anymore, unless you want to die along with him".

Bonnie seemed to be reconsidering her proposition for a second and then looked back at her, "I agree, it's not like I have the choice anyway".

She tried once more to stand up but failed again, Calla approached and took her arm to lift her what caused Bonnie to have a vision of her in the tomb with the cure in her hands and Jeremy trying to take it.

"_you are Silas?" Bonnie asked ready to flee in the woods, away from her

Calla sighed "I would say yes if that was my name but no! I'm not Silas but Calla Bennett and you and your little friend will help me to go to Mystic Falls. That's the name of your town, isn't it?".

* * *

Damon woke up with a strong headache, that damn girl was definitely Silas, he hasn't seen it coming.

"Already awoken sleeping beauty", he saw Rebekah coming in front of him, she handed him a bottle of water that he took without saying a word, "First, I found this Shane guy dead and rotting in the woods, then you. This Silas must be a really violent guy" she said sitting on a stump

"Indeed she is violent", he groaned.

Rebekah looked at him with a questioning look "…she?" he nodded "I was searching Bonnie when she attacked me and snapped my neck"

"are you sure that it was Silas?"

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance "have you seen anyone else on this island except us, the psycho hunter, the other psycho hired by creepy professor Shane and our dear Silas?"

Rebekah threw him a sharp glare and groaned, not liking the way he talk to her.

He stood up and went in the forest; he kept looking for Bonnie for two hours before giving up. They went on the beach, ready to go when Damon noticed that the second boat they had had disappeared

"She left the island with our boat" he stated "and she surely has Bonnie and Jeremy with her".

* * *

When Calla arrived in Mystic Falls, she wondered why Niklaus would be interested in such a town, everything seemed calm and people were not terrorized like they used to be back in 1200, they were smiling, walking freely in the street and looking at her as if she was crazy which reminded her that she was still wearing her armor and carrying the hunter on her shoulder.

They arrived in front of Bonnie's house's doorstep and Bonnie reluctantly let her in, she put the boy on the couch and asked the witch clothes from this era.

Bonnie didn't seem pleased by this intrusion be couldn't do anything, especially not when Jeremy's life was at stake. At least, Calla hasn't asked anything like her killing her friends yet, in fact all she asked was to stay at her home et for Bonnie to keep her secret.

She was deep in her thoughts when Elena called her

"Yes, Elena"

"Oh my god Bonnie are you alright? We were so worried about you; Damon kept looking for you on the island without any success. What happened? Did Silas do something wrong to you?"

Bonnie eyed Calla who shook her head with a look that said 'don't tell her anything about me' on her face"I don't know, I remember that I passed out in the cave and then, nothing… until I wake up in my house with Jeremy next to me." She lied

"Jeremy is with you? Please tell me he is alright"

"he is fine… still asleep but fine" Bonnie said glancing at Jeremy on the couch

"I'll come to see you now and pick Jeremy up"

She didn't know what to do, Elena couldn't come and see Calla, so Bonnie said the first thing that came to her mind "no don't…".

There was a thick silence between the two friends, Elena broke it and said with a glint of hurt in her voice "oh, I completely forgot, I'm a vampire now. Sorry for bothering you. I'll wait at the boarding house"

Bonnie didn't want to hurt her but she didn't know what to say that could keep Calla's secret and reassure her friend so she just softly add "ok, when he wakes up we'll come".

* * *

**Even though I took my inspiration from the season four, I changed a few things to replace Silas by Calla.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review****.**


	3. Chapter 3: High school

**It's already the third chapter. I'm really inspired this week.**

**I would like to thank 'Bookfreak25' and 'TheDreamy' for reviewing my story, 'TonnaMama81' and ' ' for adding it as one of their favorites. **

**Thanks to all my followers, I'll do my best to update as often as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

_Chapter 3_

"I want to go out and inhale some fresh air" Calla said.

It has been a few days now that she was living with Bonnie and her father who believed she was some distant cousin who was here to help Bonnie with her witchery issues. In fact it was kind of true; they actually belonged to the same bloodline and Calla was helping her to control 'expression'.

"No, you can't! What if Damon recognizes you?"Bonnie stated

"I'll just break his neck, lock him somewhere no one will ever find him and let him starve there. Problem solved!"Calla said with a shrug; at this Bonnie sighed, sometimes she wondered which one of them was older than the other because Calla was really acting like a spoiled child.

"It's your choice, it's not like I have to protect you after all. So, where do you want to go?"

Calla smirked "in your high school, it seems fun". At this moment Bonnie regretted that she asked it.

Bonnie found Caroline and Elena in the gymnasium; they were wearing their cheerleading uniform. She approached them with Calla next her who seemed amazed by every little creepy-crawly that crossed their path.

"Hey Caroline, Elena" she greeted

"Hey Bonnie, it has been a long time" Caroline said before glancing at Calla "may I ask who she is?"

"She's my… cousin, Calla; she's helping me with my witchery issues. You know 'expression' and other stuffs; I was at the edge of insanity. Thanks to Shane" she scoffed "You were right, he was creepy". She noticed that Elena was wearing the cheerleading uniform as well as Caroline "Eh you're in the squad again, Elena?"

"Well… yeah, I need to enjoy life even just a bit and forget about Silas and Klaus" she answered, avoiding Bonnie's eyes.

There was an awkward silence, Bonnie and Elena were staring the floor, uneasy.

"Can join your… squad?" Calla broke the silence "I'm a new student and I don't have any friends_"

"Of course you can" Caroline agreed, relieve that she spoke two seconds ago "but you'll have to pass a test"

"Huh…? What kind of test?"

"You'll see" Caroline winked at her then yanked her out of the gymnasium, letting Bonnie and Elena alone.

"Look… Elena, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know… It's not important let's just forget about it. Ok?" Elena asked with a smile

"Ok …" she answered softly

"Let's go fond Caroline before she brutalizes your cousin"

"Don't worry there's no risk" Bonnie laughed then added for herself, forgetting about Elena's vampire hearing "I'm more afraid that Calla might brutalize Caroline".

"You were amazing" Caroline said, holding Calla in a tight hug. She felt uneasy but didn't move away; She only hugged her sister like this, with someone else it seemed… strange.

"So… I'm accepted in the squad?" She asked with fake shyness

"Of course you are! Now follow me, we have to take your measurement for your uniform" and before leaving the sports fields, she shouted "GO TIMBERWOLVES" to what the others cheerleaders answered with a loud 'YAY'.

The tests were easy; all she had to do was spinning, jumping very high and do a split. She used to do the same things in her era, when she hunted birds in the trees or played with her sister. Thinking about her sister brought bittersweet memories in Calla's mind.

_Flashback_

_She went out of the hut feeling guilty for what she had just done. What she had done to her sister who was deeply in love with the man she just shared her first night with. _

_But Calla couldn't describe this feeling, it overwhelmed her, she wasn't able to breathe when he was away and it was the same when he was too close. _

_It wasn't supposed to go that far, it started with shouts and glares but before she noticed, it ended up with kisses, moans and clothes on the floor. _

_When she awoke, Niklaus wasn't there anymore; she assumed that he thought that this night was a mistake. It hurt her to think that he would see her first time as some random mistake but she forced herself to forget about it and this feeling that kept coming back in her heart no matter how many time she tried to erase it. She remembered his hand all over her body, his lips on her own__

_She couldn't be in love with Niklaus! She had already done enough! She just hoped Quetsya didn't see them._

_She had been looking for Quetsya for about five minutes when she heard a loud and piercing scream. She ran as fast as she could, she arrived at the bank of the river to see Quetsya, lifeless on the floor and Niklaus who was holding her heart in his blood-drenched hand. _

"_What have done?"_

Klaus had been tracking Katherina for a quite long time, the girl always managed to steal something to him, escape and hide somewhere she thought he wouldn't find her. He had a millenary of experience, he wouldn't be fooled. By betraying her partner, Hayley, she saved him a lot of time.

He lied completely naked on the bed and smirked, by the end of the day, he'll have what he wanted. He was starting to get on his feet when his phone rang. Stephan was calling him.

"Already missing me, mate?" Klaus said sarcastically

"Not really but we need your help" Stefan scoffed

"And what makes you think that I would? I think that you killing my brother put an end to any kind of truce or alliance there was between us"

"Silas is in Mystic Falls"

"I do not like repeat myself" Klaus retorted

"She wants to bring every dead supernatural being back to life. With the amount of werewolves, witches and vampires that you killed I don't think they will forgive you when they'll come back. We don't want that either. So, as I said before, we need your help"

"I assume that our man is in fact, a woman" he said perplexed "I'll help you"

"Good! We'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the boarding house"

After that, they hung up and Klaus began to pack his things when Hayley entered the room and sat on the bed.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, suspicious

"Don't worry, Love, I just have an immortal older than me to hunt and kill before she brings my enemies back from afterlife.

"What about Katherine?"

"It won't take long; stay here and we'll take care of her when I'll return" he said before exiting the room.

**I almost forgot to tell you that in this story Klaus isn't in love with Caroline, he does flirt with her but that's all but he still wants Tyler dead so he doesn't appear in my story. Sorry Forwood's shippers.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**Sorry for my long absence, my computer was attacked by a Trojan horse. It deleted every file I had in that computer and it took me weeks to restore them all.**

**In this chapter Calla and Klaus will finally meet and it will bring some flashback. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries (too bad)**

_Chapter four_

You have to concentrate. Just listen to my voice and nothing else." Calla encouraged Bonnie.

"It is exactly what I was doing five minutes ago and it didn't work."Bonnie whispered. She had been practicing magic for two hours and she was exhausted. Calla could be a tyrant when she wanted to but Bonnie began to trust her. She was the first supernatural creature who didn't come in Mystic Falls to harm her friends. It wasn't friendship that was between them but it wasn't far from it.

"Oh! Stop whining. We just began."

"WHAT? We just began? We've been doing this again and again for two hours and a half now. Do I have to remind you that unlike you I'm human" the witch exclaimed before sighing "And I'm tired."

"Ok. Ok. We'll stop for today but you have to manage to control your magic to do the spell I have in mind. If you don't practice it will consume you and my plan won't work." Calla said closing the grimoire and looking at Bonnie who was glaring at her "I told you I won't help you to kill Klaus. If he dies, my friends die with him."

"After everything that happened to you because your so-called friends were in this town. Furthermore, you hate vampires and those people are vampires."

"Those people as you call them are still my friends, no matter what happened. You're a vampire too; won't Klaus' death affect you?" Bonnie asked her suspicious.

"What makes you think that I'm from Niklaus' bloodline?" The eight hundred years old vampire-witch retorted placing her right hand on her hip and throwing daggers at Bonnie with her eyes.

"Well… Before I told you about them you didn't know any other member of the original family except Klaus. And you seem to hold a really strong grudge on him." Bonnie answered with a smirk.

Calla was uneasy; she was avoiding Bonnie's eyes. She liked the witch but she didn't trust her enough to tell her about her past with Niklaus. She didn't want Bonnie to continue with her question so she decided to change the topic.

"Didn't Damon ask you to meet him and the others somewhere?"

Bonnie wasn't fooled; she knew Calla was avoiding anything that involved talking about her past. Every time Bonnie asked her reason for hating Klaus that much; Calla avoided her question, changed the topic or left the room pretending to have forgotten something 'really important' in her bedroom. She found it suspicious but she played along.

"Yeah… Klaus is back in town to help them to prepare something to stop… Silas…Well you and Elena told him about you and he wants you to come and help us."

"I can't go…" Calla began but she was cut by Bonnie who stood up and gathered the books which were displayed on the coffee table of the living room. "I know, I'll tell them that I don't want you to be a part of that mess and that they have to leave you alone."

"Thank you for helping me" Calla smiled relieved.

"You're welcome." The Bennett witch said walking toward the door. She stopped and added "I'm helping you because we both hate Klaus and want him dead but I won't let you harm my friends."

Calla sighed, this girl was really stubborn and she wasn't going to stop protecting her 'friends'. It was bothering her and messing with her plan but she found it worthy of admiration. She decided to comply with Bonnie's wishes and let her 'friends' live. The hard parts of her new action plan were finding her cure and shove it down Niklaus' throat.

"You don't have to worry about that, I only want Niklaus to suffer. When I will kill him, I'll make sure his entire bloodline doesn't follow him in hell."

Bonnie examined her, wondering how she was going to do that and if it was even possible but she chose not to ask, then she left the room.

* * *

When Bonnie arrived at the Salvatore's boarding house, everyone was already there. Damon, Elena and Stefan were arguing about the sire bond and the cure. Jeremy was on the couch glaring at Klaus who was in a corner staring at Caroline who, in return was royally ignoring him. She even spotted Rebekah upstairs; she seemed bored but was listening to the doppelganger and the Salvatore brother's conversation. She wanted the cure and she wasn't going to let this little and dull tweet take it. She looked at her brother who was staring at the baby blonde vampire as if he had been starving for months and she was a blood bag. She still didn't see what drew him to the girl, she wasn't that beautiful, she was annoying and weak.

"Well" Damon began "since we're all here, shall we begin"

"Save it Damon. Let's make it quick. I'm already sick of being a part of your Scooby gang reunion" Rebekah grumbled scornfully.

"Don't get moody, sister. If you are angry because you failed to find the cure, you are the only one you should blame." Klaus retorted smirking at his sister. He didn't want her to take that damn cure. He will destroy it the minute he will land his eyes on it.

"I JUST WANTED YOU TO HELP ME TO REALIZE MY DREAM. DID I ASK TOO MUCH?" She yelled while coming downstairs at vampire speed.

"Your dream?" The hybrid scoffed "We'll give it to you now, then what? It will last a week maybe two before you get tired of being human and then you'll come and beg us to turn you into a vampire again? No offense, Love, but I don't really plan to grant your wish."

Before Rebekah could find something mean to say to Klaus, Damon interrupted their bickering

"Let me know when your sibling's drama is over, I'm already sick of it and we have important things to worry about".

The two Originals glared at him but the eldest Salvatore was satisfied they weren't getting on his nerve with their childish fight.

"Good!"

"You said Silas was a woman. How did you know it?" Klaus asked.

"Damon and Bonnie saw her on the island" Elena answered. She was as far as possible from the hybrid, between the two Salvatore's. It made Klaus roll his eyes. Did she really think that those two vampires will stop him if he wanted to rip her heart from her chest?

"She must in Mystic Falls now seeing that she came with Bonnie and Jeremy" Stefan added

"So the witch is the only one who can recognize her" saying that Klaus smirked dangerously at Bonnie. It didn't reassure her.

Seeing the anxiety on Bonnie's face, Jeremy came to her rescue.

"But she doesn't remember anything and neither do I. She must have compelled us."

Hearing that, Bonnie felt a pang of guilt hit her. She was lying to her friends in order to protect Calla.

"When I saw her she looked like she just came out of The Lord of Rings but I'm sure she isn't wearing her armor anymore, it draw too much attention. She asked me where the cure was before breaking my neck."

"Maybe we can use those memories to do a localization spell" Caroline asked throwing hopeful glances at Bonnie.

"For that we'll need a witch" Rebekah scoffed "We don't really have one right now" she added staring pointedly at Bonnie who glared at her.

"We have another witch…" Damon said

"No you don't!" Bonnie cut him "I won't let my cousin get involved in this."

"Bonnie you can't do a spell without burning something in the process. We need her." Elena tried to convince her

Not knowing what she could answer, she replied "I'll talk to her about it"

"I won't sit there and wait for you to talk to her, we have to act before Silas does so if you don't I'll take care of that witch myself" Klaus said before flashing out, leaving a panicked Bonnie behind.

She was sure that if Klaus met Calla, one of them would end up dead. She too left the boarding house letting four dumbfounded vampires and an amused original behind?

* * *

Calla was sharpening the blade of her sword in Bonnie's bedroom when she heard a loud band at the door. She gathered her long and wavy hair into a ponytail, took her sword and went downstairs ready to kick the ass of whoever disturbed her.

"I know you are here. If you don't come out of this house now I'll burn it with you inside" She heard the intruder say.

"Or maybe I'll just chop you head before you have the time to regret your birth" she said stepping forward in the doorway and facing him. She felt her knee weaken when she saw his face; her light-brown eyes were as wide as his own baby-blue ones. She knew she would have to face Klaus but she didn't knew it would be that fast. She wasn't ready, her heart wasn't either. She was suddenly overwhelmed by her feelings for him. Those feelings wouldn't disappear, no matter how much she hated him, no matter how much she tried to forget them.

"Niklaus" she whispered.

He looked like he has seen a ghost. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. After several seconds, the only thing he managed to say was "I thought you were dead".

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What have you done" she asked him_

_Calla was standing before him, her eyes were wide opened and she was staring at the corpse of her sister at his feet. She ran toward it and knelt. She shook her sister, trying to wake her up but of course it didn't work; then she took Quetsya's heart on the ground and put it back into her ribcage._

"_You can't die… How… How am I gonna live without… without you" she stuttered panicked._

_Niklaus wasn't able to bear it anymore "She's dead" he said. _

_As if she just realized it, she began to cry loudly and scream the name of her sister. Niklaus just stood there not knowing what to do, he had never seen her cry; she was the strongest person he had ever seen and yet he had made her cry. He didn't deserve her; she was so beautiful, loyal to those she loved; he would have ruined her. She looked up at him with tears in the eyes._

"_Please, tell me you didn't kill her" she begged him. She had seen the blood on his hands but she didn't want to believe that the man she was so deeply in love with killed the only family she had left."Please tell me it was an accident that you don't have anything to do with her death"._

_It hurt him to see how much she was suffering because of him but he killed her sister to protect her, Quetsya was about to curse her sister because of her jealousy. It was his fault…_

"_I killed her" he said softly_

_They stayed silent for a while before Calla jumped on his throat to strangle him. He stood still and let her do even though it wasn't doing anything to him. She let his throat and began to punch his chest._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME NIKLAUS? YOU KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT" she yelled, she was shaking and crying "How… How could you… I…I hate you…. I hate you" he stuttered._

_She cried in his arms for a few more minutes and then she fell asleep. He put her in the hut and buried her sister. He decided not to tell her about Quetsya's betraying; he would let her hate him. She'll stay away from him; he'll compel her to forget about him, about her sister and to live a happy human life. But was he ready to let her go? He loves her; he has been mesmerized by her since the day he had seen her. He loved her laugh; to him it was like the song of a mermaid, it drew him to her and made him want to laugh with her. He loves her bravery; the way she would argue with him about everything, she wasn't scared of pissing him off like her sister or anyone else. He loves her strength, her kindness, he stubborness; he loves every single thing about her. But she'll lose that light if she stays with him._

_He returned to the hut to compel her and gather his things but when he entered it he found Calla lying on the floor with a dagger in her stomach, she wasn't breathing. He felt his heart sink but he gathered his thoughts and remembered feeding her with his blood the night before. Knowing that she'll become a vampire, he removed the dagger and sat next to her and waited for her to wake up. He knew he was selfish but he wanted to keep her by his side and since she would be a vampire, she would have eternity to forgive him. _

_He waited two days like that, he stayed next to her, he didn't feed and he didn't sleep. It has been two days since she had died and he slowly began to lose hope. When the night fell, thinking she was dead, he cried for the first time in his whole life, he cried and buried her; then he left to find Elijah, Rebekah and Kol._

_Not long after he left, Calla woke up from her long slumber._

* * *

"Well you thought wrong" she regained her composure and was pointing her sword toward him "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her suspiciously, he too has regained his mind and knew that after what had happened, she wasn't going to throw herself in his arm and kiss him, she wanted his death and the sword in front of his throat was telling him he was right "I can ask you the same question. I fed you with my blood and you died so I presume you are a vampire. I know this Bennett witch is not a big fan of vampires. How did you get her to help you? did you compel her? Or she let you in willingly" he said putting his hand on the sword and drawing her outside. When she was completely outside, he took steps toward her, capturing her hand to avert her from running into the house. He stopped just before her and whispered at her ear "maybe you tricked her into believing that you are her cousin to use her against me" He tightened his hold on her hand "it won't work so you better not try to kill me".

Calla bit her upper-lip in anger. He was really pissing her off. Did he really thought he was invincible or something? He face changed, letting black veins appear under her eyes.

"I'M GOING TO END YOU RIGHT NOW" she yelled, letting her anger explode.

She tried to push him away from her with a quick kick but he dodged it by stepping backward at vampire speed.

"I'm older and stronger than you Sweetheart, you can't beat me" he smirked, he was happy to see she was alive and herself again, even if she hated him

She threw her sword in Bonnie's house; she wouldn't show him her true power and let him find a way to use it against her.

"Let's see if you're right."

They began to fight and failed to notice the five vampires and the witch who were staring at them

"Who is she?" Stefan asked

"I don't know but she is kicking my brother's ass" Rebekah answered pleased by what was happening before her eyes.

"Wait! Is it Bonnie's cousin?" Caroline asked turning her attention toward the witch.

"Yeah! It's her. You didn't tell us she was a vampire." Elena replied confused.

Now they were all -except Damon who was still looking pointedly at Klaus and the other girl- staring Bonnie, waiting for answers. She was about to said something but was cut by Damon "Oh crap! I don't think we'll have to do the localization spell; we've already found Silas".

* * *

**This chapter was longer than the others and it mark the start of the action.**

**How do you think everyone will react when they will discover that 'Silas' has lived under the same roof as Bonnie during all this time?**

**I'm really interested to hear your thoughts so please leave a review and let me know what you think about this new chapter.**


End file.
